Run Away Love
by 1heart1love1life
Summary: After Melanie confessed that Dj is Derwins son, Derwin left for a month with no communication with Melanie. After a month he comes home ready to work things out. But there's one problem,she's gone.Only leaving divorce papres and 2 positive preggers test.
1. Chapter 1

Though Derwin was still passed upset with Melanie, he figured it was time to talk things out. After all he had been gone for a whole month. He missed seeing his wife's pretty face, seeing her smile, and looking into her eyes. Although she revealed the test results were wrong and Dj was his son , Mel had really hurt him and needed some space. So he went to stay with Janae and their son. But Derwin decided it was time to go home.

As he pulled into his parking spot, Mel's car wasn't in its spot. This concerned Derwin. But he let it go they'd just talk when she gets back. Derwin opened the car door and began the walk to his front door. As he approached the door he noticed the porch light wasn't on. Now this really caused concern. It was almost 9:30 at night, and he and Mel were not home so the porch light should be on. That's just how things operated around here.

Derwin put his key in the lock and unlocked the door and immediately knew something was wrong. All the lights were off, everything was spick and span but there were no dishes in the sink. Mel usually didn't clean the dishes and straighten up till after dinner. Where was she and when was she coming back?

Trying not to panic Derwin sat down at the dining room table. Deep in thought he put his elbows on the table, but quickly removed them as he bit his tongue to keep from yelling when one of his elbows connected with something sharp.

Derwin looked down at what attacked him: Melanie's keys laying on top of a note.

"What the hell?" Derwin said out loud picking up the keys and made sure that he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

After fully examining the keys, he dropped them and picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Derwin, My heart,_

_Well if you ever decided to come by then I didn't want you to sit and wait for me and I never show up. That would be a waste of your time. Listen, well, read carefully, I love you and I know I hurt you and I truly apologize. By hurting you I have honestly hurt myself. Your first priority is Dj. Don't ever forget that. I figured you'd want a divorce from the unstable crazy skeptical chick you married. If that is what you choose then the papers are on the bed. There is an envelope next to it with the forwarding address. Derwin I love you. I hope over time you can find it in you to forgive me but if you don't; I completely understand. But I have forgiven myself. I had too because it is not just me in my care anymore. But I've said too much. _

_Yours always,_

_ Melanie xox_

Derwin was not about to lose her. Not again. So he pulled out his phone and rang her cell only to find that it was turned off.

"C'mon Mel. Don't do this to me baby. Please don't do this." Derwin said to himself but at the same time begged Melanie.

Derwin read over the note again. And after which he walked to their bedroom and the only trace of Melanie left was the faint lingering of her scent. There on their bed, the same bed where they made sweet, sweet love, the very same bed where he held her at night and woke up to her beautiful face for the past three years, lay the divorce paper and the envelope.

Tears quickly filled Derwin's eyes and made their escape down his cheeks. Derwin shoved the papers and the envelope off the bed and sat and thought and thought. Where would she go?

Tasha Mac's.

Deciding that's the only place she could be Derwin quickly dialed Tasha's number and prayed that she'd answer. His prayer was answered.

"Hey D." Tasha said sounding jolly.

"Tasha is Melanie with you?" Derwin asked getting straight to the purpose of his call.

"No I'm actually on my way over to check on her." Tasha responded.

"Don't play with me Tasha, where is she?" no time to play, Derwin asked.

"Derwin, I really don't know." Serious as a heart attack, Tasha answered. "I am pulling up in her spot right now."

"Don't park there! What if she comes back home?" Derwin exclaimed.

"Back Home?" Tasha asked. "Derwin what do you mean?"

"She's gone Tasha." Derwin said quietly. "She left."

"I'm on my way up."

When Tasha walked into the apartment she called out to Derwin but got no response. She her a muffled sob from the bedroom.

"Ima kill you Melanie," Tasha mumbled looking towards heaven. "If I ever find you." Then she made her way to the room.

Walking in to the room Tasha's heart went out to Derwin but he'd brought this on himself. Not a word to Mel since the day he left. On top of that of all places, he chose to stay at Janae's. What did he expect her to do? Tasha wished Melanie wouldn't have cut everyone out of her life after Derwin. Last time Tasha talked to her was three weeks ago and the conversation was cut short because Mel had gotten ill in the middle of it.

Moving further into the room Tasha saw legal papers on the floor and an envelope next to them. She said a silent prayer that they weren't what she thought they were.

"Derwin, sweet heart. What are those papers?" She softly asked.

"See for yourself Tasha." Derwin answered.

Just as Tasha assumed they were divorce papers and a forwarding address.

"Derwin!" Tasha said excited at the glimmer of hope she got while pulling out her phone.

"What Tasha?" Derwin asked not understanding the sudden burst of happiness Tasha got from looking at his divorce papers.

"There's an address." Tasha replied as she was entering something into her Blackberry.

"So?" Derwin asked still not fully comprehending.

Tasha simply sighed and continued to google the address. He'd get it in a few minutes; and sure enough as soon as the address and the directions popped up Derwin popped up and began packing a bag.

"It says she's in North Dakota." Tasha said.

"With her parents." Derwin said as he zipped his bag up. "Thanks Tasha." He said grabbing his bag and heading for the bedroom door.

"Hold up player, go wipe and fix your face. You know how the press can be." Tasha said.

"Thanks T." Derwin said as he dropped his bag and headed for the bathroom.

After Derwin finished fixing himself, he went to throw his trash but as he was throwing it away he looked down his eyes landed on an open pregnancy test. Immediately his mind flashed back to a part in Mel's letter:

_But I have forgiven myself. I had too because it is not just me in my care anymore. But I've said too much. _

"Oh My God." Derwin said picking up the box and emptying its contents only to find two used pregnancy test, and their results were both positive.

Tasha who had walked in to tell D his flight schedule, saw what he was holding and said "Oh damn! I'm going to be a Godmommy." And started jumping for joy.

Derwin however was completely astounded. He was going to be a dad, again. And Mel wasn't even going to tell him. Boy, did his wife have some explaining to do.

"Alright, so your flight is" Tasha started to inform Derwin but he cut her off.

"I'm driving there. It will give me time to think." Derwin responded as he walked over to where the divorce papers and the envelope were. Pulling out a pen he wrote a simple note over the first page and ripped up the following pages. Then he put all of them in the envelope and asked Tasha to mail them as soon as she could. Then he ushered Tasha and himself out of the house and locked the door behind them.

_Run Away Love_

3 days later Melanie went to check her parents mailbox and in it was a familiar envelope. It was the divorce papers. Mel's eyes filled with tears. She walked into the house and went straight upstairs to her room. After she sat on her bed and took several breaths, she opened the envelope but there was only one sheet of paper inside. She pulled it out and was shocked at the message boldly written across the sheet of paper. In true Derwin style it said: _Hell No! I am coming for you Baby. Be ready. We're gonna work this out. I love you._

Mel smiled and let the tears flow freely and put her hand to her stomach and as she did so her smile slowly faded and her tears of joy became tears of sadness and confusion.

It was then that she heard a car pull into her parents driveway. She got up and walked over to her window and looked out.

There in her parents driveway stood Derwin, her husband, and he looked like he was on a mission. The determination and confusion in his eyes made her cringe and shrink away from the window.

"Please open the door baby." She heard him say, and it sounded like he was walking up the driveway.

Because of her condition she had to walk slowly down the stairs. By the time she opened the door Derwin was already there.

And there they stood face to face. Man and wife taking each other in after a month of being hurt and away from each other.

Ready for the showdown Melanie stepped back and granted her husband entrance into her safe haven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you all so this chapter is in a weird format because i started it on my ipod and finished it on the computer i apologize for it. hope you enjoy and review :) i also apologize for the wait.**

As Melanie shut the door she said a prayer asking for strength and emotional

stability. She wasn't sure where she stood in any of the situations with Derwin.

Melanie knew she was wrong for interfering with his and Dj's relationship. But

the way Derwin left, the things he said to her, the way he looked at her was

still etched in her memory, the front of her memory to be exact. Those words and

images hunted Mel's dreams almost every night. To top that off Derwin never came

home, nor did he even try to make contact with her to let her know he was

alright. Melanie had waited 3 whole days to see or just hear from her husband.

But it never happened. So she called Tasha who then called Malik, who explained

that Derwin was staying with Janay. Saddened and confused Melanie dialed Janay's

number and Derwin answered. Yet Mel hung up without a word and ran for the

toilet to empty her breakfast into it.

Finally turning around to look at Derwin, her eyes were already filled with

tears.

Seeing this Derwin took a step towards Mel to comfort but was shocked and hurt to see Mel also take a step, but retreating from him.

With her back against the door Melanie decided to speak "Derwin. What are you

doing here?" She asked softly.

"I'm here to talk things out with my wife." Derwin responded, still a little put

off that his wife was scared to be in and let him in personal space.

"Why now?" Melanie asked loud and clear, her hurt rang out in the question

surprising both herself and Derwin.

Shocked at the hurt he was feeling leak from his wife and beginning to feel it

himself Derwin retreated a step. But to his surprise Mel took a step towards

him. It was then that Derwin noted that his wife had not only put a wall around

her heart but she also had a boundary line.

"Because we need to talk Mel." Derwin answered.

"Okay." Melanie nodded. "You're right. Come on we'll go up to my room."

When they got up to her room Melanie sat in the rocking chair that was diagonal

from the bed, which is where Derwin was sitting.

After starring at each other for nearly four minutes Melanie spoke up and

simply said, "Talk."

"Ok there's a lot we need to talk about but lets start with why, when I came home my wife wasn't there nor was she in the state?"Derwin asked.

"What was I supposed to do? My husband left the house after choosing some interesting words to describe me and my personality. And he never came home or even called to say, 'I am ok.' To top that off he decided to stay with at his baby mama's house. What did you expect me to do, to think? You messed around with her before, why wouldn't you again?"Melanie asked hurt and betrayal seeping into her words and spilling out in her response. "And it is not that I didn't try to contact you I called several times. But you wouldn't answer."

"I was not ready to talk to you Mel. I wasn't ready."Derwin interfered.

"And I'm not ready to talk to you. But because I respect you and I love you, here we are." Melanie rather harshly responded looking straight in his eyes. "However, the answer to your question is I was giving you and myself some space. Next question"

Derwin was taken aback. He never fully understood the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' But now he was starting to get the picture. He really did some damage this time. Sure, the other times she had been upset and hurt but she never acted this way.

"Ok, why the divorce papers?" Derwin asked.

"If you sent them to me within the next two months then I would have known what to do. Either way I would have moved but how far was dependent upon the papers." Melanie answered straight forward no emotions. "Next question."

"So a divorce isn't what you want."Derwin stated.

"If you don't want me, then I'd be a fool to stick around waiting for something that just will never happen and putting us in that position isn't good." Mel answered as her hand went to her stomach.

Melanie gave a sharp gasp. Leave it to their child to wait to kick till its father was in its presence. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and Derwin's heart ached. Her smile had also gone missing.

"How many months are you baby?"Derwin asked catching Mel completely off guard.

Shocked, her eyes filled with tears. Derwin was not supposed to know about the pregnancy. "No." she mumbled out.

"No?" Derwin asked confused.

"I mean almost four months." Melanie responded looking everywhere but Derwin.

"When were you planning on telling me?"Derwin asked skeptically. It almost sounded like he should have said, "You weren't going to tell me."

"No, I was going to tell you. After she or he arrives. But I wasn't going to ask for child support or anything like that. I got a job as a secretary lined up for me, it will support us well. The only thing I was going to ask of you was for you to be a father to our child."Melanie responded.

Derwin decided he would take his chances. He got up and walked over to Melanie and kneeled in front of her. Before he spoke he looked into her eyes, and saw fear. She was afraid of him.

"I am going to be a father to our child, but I also want to be your husband Melanie."Derwin said.

"But you said you were done with us and through with me the last time we spoke."She replied softly. Tears instantly filled her eyes when the memory flashed through her head.

Derwin shook his head, it was true he said that but it was out of hurt and anger. She had to know that.

"Mel, Baby, you've got to believe me when I say I meant none of that." Derwin pleaded.

Mel took a moment and rationalized. He said those awful things to her face, and probably meant it at the time, but yet here he was, at her parent's house in her old bedroom, with her.

"Derwin," Mel sighed, "Why, are you here, what is the purpose, and what do you hope to gain?" Her voice suddenly was tired and depressed.

Derwin noticed the change in her voice. "I came here to try to talk things out with my wife; I came to check on you. My purpose is to let you know I love you and I'm not giving up on you or us. I hope to gain your faith in me back, I hope to bring my beautiful wife back home and get things on track."

Melanie just shook her head this was just too much. As soon as she began to try to live without the love of her life, he shows up. And it seemed he had no intentions of leaving without her.

"Look, I am really tired, and judging from how you look, you are too. So I suggest we take a nap. Then when we're up, we can take a walk and try to sort things out. What do you say?" Melanie asked.

"That is fine by me."Derwin said standing up then helping Melanie over to the bed.

"Climb in."Melanie said. Derwin did as he was instructed, but just as he went to wrap his arms around her Melanie softly but sternly added , "Just don't touch me."

Derwin physically and mentally created his own personal space, and made a mental note to remember it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so one of my readers found me on twitter and asked me to update this story for her so I am ! For those of you waiting for Realizing Reality, I am working on it I swear. Here's chapter 3 for Hisboo. Here we go:**

"_No. Derwin please stay and talk to me." Melanie pleaded quietly._

"_I have nothing to say to you Mel." He said not breaking his stride._

"_Please, I have something really important to tell you." _

"_WHAT ELSE CAN YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO TELL ME." He turned and yelled. "The last time you said those words to me you fed me false information, and strained things between me and my child."_

_Melanie dropped her head and began to cry. Derwin stared over the top of her head._

"_Exactly. I don't want or need to hear it Melanie." _

"_DERWIN! DERWIN PLEASE!"Melanie cried after him. "Please." She repeated quietly to herself as she sank to the floor holding her stomach. "Please, we need you." She began sobbing._

"Mel, baby. Please wake up."

"Wake up boo."

Derwin had just left her so why was he calling her. It didn't make sense. And why is he telling her to wake . . .

Melanie gasped and opened her eyes at the same time.

Derwin was hovering her, tears in his eyes, concern written all over his face.

"I'm sorry. You were calling for me and crying. I couldn't just sit still and watch."

"Yet for the past few weeks you have Derwin." Melanie said as she sat up. "Please move I've got to use the bathroom."

Shocked by the outright bitterness and bluntness and Derwin could do was move from over her and sit bewildered on the bed.

As she went to the bathroom, he reviewed what he'd just witnessed. She was having a nightmare about him leaving. And judging by the way she reacted to it, that was hardly the first time.

The toilet flushes, water begins to run.

"She avoiding me." He mumbled to himself. "My wife is avoiding me."

Derwin lay back down and threw an arm over his head.

"Ugh."

"What is wrong with you?" Melanie asked coming out of the bathroom.

Embarrassed he peeked from under his arms "I thought I heard the shower running which made think you were avoiding me."

Melanie sat on the bed next to him.

"Yes you did hear the shower, I took a quick rinse. But no I am not avoiding you Derwin. That's no way to live. "

Derwin nodded and stared ahead.

Melanie followed suit.

"Look Boo, we got to talk."

"I figured as much, so talk."

Derwin took a moment; he turned to look at Melanie and waited till she did the same.

"I messed up; again. I left you when we needed each other most. And I ran to the absolute worst person that I could have. Baby I'm sick of this loop. I truly am. We both know we belong together. We know this because every time one of us leaves it's not for long. We always wind up right where belong in each other's arms. Come home baby. Let's do this right. Let me love you"

"Derwin I have. I've let you love me. I've loved to the point where it went pass myself and got me into a grip of trouble, got my marriage into a group of trouble. Even has me borderline baby mama. I don't know if I can continue with the loop. Not with a child coming into the picture… I don't know if I"

"Mel, baby." Derwin gently turned her head so he could look into her eyes. "Do you remember the vows?"

The instant he said it, tears built up in her eyes. She shot off the bed and retreated across the room; Boundary and wall in place once more.

"Yes Derwin. I always have. It was you that forgot them. Without them we have nothing."

"Come on Melanie, don't say that. Give me a chance. Give us a chance."

"Derwin, you don't know… you don't know the pain and the torture I went through waiting and waiting to hear from you to hear that you were ok, hear you say you just need some space, that you'd be back. You don't know the pain, guilt, devastation, and confusion I felt when I discovered I was pregnant. Derwin you don't know, and let's be honest you didn't give a damn." Tears streamed down her face. " You wanted me gone, you wanted to be gone. I hurt you, and you wanted to make me hurt. I hurt you and for once you couldn't handle it. And that was fine Derwin you're not superman. I wanted to help you. You pushed me away. I reached out multiple times. Till I finally realized, you did not want me. And that's what hurt. For better or worst my ass Derwin."

"Mel. . . I"

Once again Derwin was shocked but this time. . . because what she was saying held some truth to it. And that hurt him.

"Yeah I know." Melanie said wiping her tears.

"What do I have to do to make it better?"

"Pray. That's what I've been doing. God is the answer. He led me this far He won't leave me."

"Melanie I"

"'It's okay Derwin. Your child is fine, and regardless of the outcome eventually so will I."

"Baby, I love you."

Derwin's phone began to ring.

Melanie recognized the ringtone immediately.

"You need to get that. We'll give you some privacy." She said as she stepped out on the balcony.

"Mel wait." Derwin said as she closed the door.

"DAMN!" he yelled, then answered the phone.

"Yes Janay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tears pouring down her face, she sat out on the balcony. Going over everything she just said to Derwin, trying to find a bit of hope.

The baby kicked.

"I'm sorry little one. I know this is affecting you too."

The baby kicked again.

Melanie giggled and placed her hands lovingly on her growing stomach.

"I said sorry, now cut it out."

She looked out and thought to herself. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, and saw that Derwin looked very distraught.

"God, please let everything be alright." She uttered.

A war then began to wage inside of her.

"Should I go to him and offer my arms and my ears? Or should I stay here and pretend like I have no clue that something is going on? Is it my position to care anymore? No. No, I'll stay here and mind my own. It's for the best." Melanie said under her breath.

Now Derwin was walking towards the balcony. He opened the door. On his face was . . . fear.

"Dj is in the hospital." He said.

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Car accident, Janey's fine. But baby boy has a broken arm."

"Go to him Derwin."

"Will you come with me?"

Melanie thought about it. She'd like to see little D herself one last time. Plus she could say her goodbyes and get the closure she needed.

"Yes."

_**RAL**_

At the hospital a few days later:

"Hey Squirt." Melanie said as she got in the bed with Dj. Derwin had just dragged Janey somewhere because she failed to mention how bruised and battered Dj was.

He let out a huge smile and giggled.

"Apparently you missed me as much as I missed you." She said then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You know you're truly amazing little booger. And I am going to miss you." Tears formed in her eyes.

Dj reached up with his good arm and put his hand on her face. Something he only did with her, since the first time she held him. And with tears falling down her face, she responded just as she always did, she mirrored him.

And just as she mirrored him, his tears mirrored hers.

"Okay, squirt. I'll come visit when your baby sister is born, I promise."

"No, go." He said.

Melanie gasped.

"Squirt, you trickster. When did you start talking?" She smiled.

She wiped her tears and his and played thumb-o-war, well the minced down version with him. Then a nurse came in and said visiting hours were just about over.

"Oh, alright. Well can you stay with him while I go find his parents?" Then without waiting for an answer, ignoring Dj calling out "no go!" She exited the room and took the path she saw the parents take a while ago.

After turning what felt like a million corners she finally heard Derwins voice.

"I am. I am going to be there for you and for our son. I am sorry I wasn't here when it happened, but I am here now. Don't hold it against me J."

Mel rounded the corner and took in the situation that was before her.

Janey in Derwin's arms, breaking down. Derwin looking down at her with care and concern.

"I am sorry." Mel tried, but had to stop and clear her throat. Then she tried again. "I'm sorry to interrupt but they're saying visiting hours are almost over. I thought you'd both like a few minutes with Dj."

Janey cut her eyes at Melanie and tightly said, "Thanks."

The baby kicked.

Mel placed a protective hand over her stomach.

"No problem." She said then continued on past them.

"Mel." Derwin called after her.

But she kept walking.

"MEL!" He tried louder.

Shaking her head and letting her tears fall she kept walking. She saw Dj, that's what she came for. And she got her answer.

It was truly over. Derwin already had a family. She was a fool to even think. . . that he could handle a second one. As much as she loved him, she had her answer.

_**RAL**_

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hello Tasha Mac." Mel let out a bitter smile.

"Oh right hello, now, where the hell have you been?"

"Tasha."

"And when were you going to tell me I'm going to be a godmommy?"

"Tasha I'm"

"You know how much I've missed you, trick?"

"Tasha I'm leaving."

"But you just got here, crazy girl."

"No, Tasha. I'm leaving for good."

"Wait what?"

"Derwin has what he has here. I've got to go and make a place of my own."

"He loves you Melanie, are you crazy?"

"He may love me T, but he doesn't know what he wants. And it's not just me I've got to worry about anymore. I'm . . ." Melanie began to cry.

"Aw, c'mon Mel don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Melanie stood. "I just came to say I miss you already and I love you. And thank you for everything. And I promise to let you know when you become a godmommy."

"Call me Mel, you know if you need to talk" Tasha just let it linger, she knew Mel knew the rest of the statement.

"I know. I'll let myself out."

As Melanie shut the door Tasha mumbled out "Damn Derwin, how'd you manage to let your heart run away. . .again?"

She shook her head.

"I need a glass of wine."


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised one of my darling reader's this chapter so here it is: **

**Months Later**

'Mel, I think your husband is starting to get suspicious." Tasha said picking up a red vine.

"Of what?" Melanie said going for some chili fritos.

"Of us?"

Melanie's face twisted in comedic confusion, she picked up the remote and paused the movie they were watching. Then chuckling she asked "What the hell are you talking about T? Are we having an affair?"

"Laugh it up all you want Med School Drop Out. Hell it feels like an affair to me."

"Hey! I did not drop out of Med School."

"Alright my bad. Medical career drop out, is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Melanie stuck her tongue out.

"Mel I am trying to be serious here."

"Okay, what's this about Derwin?"

"Well ever since you left he's been stalking all of us trying to get to you. Usually he lets me be but yesterday I told him I was going out of town during his daily phone call. Let me tell you I should not have done that. He wanted to know where and why."

"Please tell me you didn't break."

"Girl please I am the Mac, can't nobody break me."

"Okay, okay, so what happened next?"

"I told him I had to run to walmart and blockbusters before I left and I was running late and hung up."

"Real smooth Tasha."

"Trick shut up and let me tell the story."

Melanie just cut her a look and Tasha sent one right back."

"Now, like I was saying, So as I hit the blockbuster guess who meets me at the front?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes he did. He escorted me in to blockbuster and drilled me for info. Saying things like 'so tasha I've noticed you been going out of town every other week for the past two months would this have anything to do with my missing wife?' I just rolled my eyes and kept looking for B.A.P.S cause I knew you needed a good laugh and this movie will"

"Tasha, focus. He was inquiring if you were coming to see me every two weeks you ignored him. What happened next?"

"Oh right my bad. He follows me to my car and sees all our snacks needless to say it definitely gave us away because of the baby bibs I got my goddaughter."

Melanie dropped her head.

"He asked me, no begged me to tell him where you were and I told him to let you go, as instructed, then got in the car and drove down here."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Melanie's eyes got big. "Tasha, what if he followed you down here."

"Hell I hope he did so y'all talk and work through this non sense Melanie. Now that boy loves you, why wont you let him?"

"I am not opening myself up for hurt again Tasha." Melanie stood up. "I trusted you Tasha, you are the only person that knows my whereabouts, I like it that way. Much more simpler. Easier."

Rubbing her belly she walked away into the master bedroom. Repeating to herself:

"its better this way."

_**RAL**_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? You're due any day now and I don't like the fact that you'll be alone. What if I don't make it in time for the delivery? Then what? Nah, I don't like this at all Mel." Tasha said as she got settled in her car to make the hour drive back home.

"Tasha you've got work to do, I'm not going to allow us to get in the middle of it. I can fend for the both of us. Now get going godmommy."

"Alright." Tasha started the car and reversed out of the driveway.

Melanie waved until she couldn't see her anymore.

Waddling back inside Melanie thought she'd get back to decorating then rest. But as soon as she made it to the nursery there was a knock on the door.

"That bet not be Tasha mac. I told her to make sure she has everything. And it bet not be Derwin either."

When she made it to the door she asked "Who is it?"

"I have a delivery mam."

Melanie opened the door.

"For who? It can't be for me, I didn't order anything."

"No she didn't but I did."

Melanie looked to her right and was immediately overwhelmed by the sight of him.

"Derwin." She barely could get his name off her lips.

"Hello Mel." He said with a sad smile

They stared at each other, took each other in.

"Um excuse me, but where do you want the packages sir?"

"In the hallway will be fine, right Mel?"

"uh, yeah, sure." Melanie stepped aside and let the delivery man do his job. By the time the door was shut and the delivery man pulled off she found herself on the couch staring at the blank tv screen.

She felt his presence drawing near before she saw him come and stand in front of her.

"What are you doing here Derwin?"

"Did you honestly think I would let you just walk out of my life again Melanie? Honestly?"

"Derwin, what are you doing here?"

"Answer the question."

"It wasn't about you letting me do anything Derwin. Its what's best."

"its whats best?" Derwin asked bitterly. " Really Mel. Its best for me to cry at night because I am missing the love of my life. Its best for me to miss out on my wife carrying our first child. Its best for me to be alone? Its best for you to do this by yourself?"

"Derwin"

"No Mel. You're going to listen to me, and you're going to understand, I Love you. Damn it Melanie I love you. And I know you love me. And as long as we have that what's best is that we stay together. I am not letting you go through this alone, you are my wife. You are my everything why cant you understand that?"

"Because you say one thing but your actions show another, I don't know what to believe."

"Believe me because I love you, pass the moon. You mean the world to me and I would never intentionally hurt you boo because I got you. Believe me."

" I don't know if I can D. I don't know if I can."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys , sorry for the wait. I've had the chapter for the longest but just haven't got around to posting it. This one is for my little homegirl Maya. **

"Derwin, why are you still here?" Melanie, seated at the breakfast bar, asked three days later .

"You want grape or mixed fruit jelly with your toast boo?"

"What I really want is for you to answer my question Derwin."

"I want mixed jelly too."

Melanie sighed. "Derw-"

"No!" he slapped his hand down on the countertop. "I am not going to answer that question because you already know the answer to it, Mel."

"Honestly Derwin" Melanie said quietly. "I don't."

They stared at each other. She saw frustration, hurt, and determination in his eyes. He saw confusion, hurt, and resignation in hers.

"Damn it, Mel. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be happy Derwin."

"So then, why are you trying to take my happiness away?"

"Because what I give doesn't give you happiness like it used to."

"How can you possibly say that baby? You're carrying my child. And that makes me beyond happy."

"Yeah, well so did Janae. And its obvious she makes you just as happy."

Derwin's jaw twitched. He took a few seconds to bring his anger in.

"The woman I love is giving birth to our child in a few days. And that makes me about as happy as I can be in the situation you've got us in."

Melanie's immediately adverted her eyes.

"You see right there. Right there is exactly what I am talking about Derwin. You resent me. And all the pain I've caused. Don't even open your mouth to tell me different because we both know the truth."

Shocked Derwin said, "No baby I"

"I said don't. Just. . . don't."

Melanie stood and began to waddle out of the kitchen.

But Derwin captured her in his arms before she got very far.

"No Mel, I'm done letting and giving you opportunities to run away."

"Derwin, just let me go."

"I'm sorry Melanie. But I can't do that. Yes it's true, ok? I resent the pain you've out me through." Melanie's body tensed. "But I do not resent you Mel, baby I love you, pass the moon. Remember?"

Melanie just stood still. Not sure if she should answer. Finally she decided to speak.

"Yes , I remember you telling me that but I don't know if it's true anymore." She dropped her head and her voice as well. "I'm scared to think it's true anymore."

One again shocked, but this time because he had just heard his wife say she was scared to trust in his love, Derwin released her. But not for long, he turned her around and took in her defeated stance.

Pain. Hurt. Betrayal. That's the story her body was telling. And that story was so honest, so strong that Derwin had to take a step back.

"M-el." He could barely choke out.

He had done this to her.

She finally looked up, tears silently threatening to overflow from her eyes.

"I thought we were passed 'the you hurt me so I leave' Derwin. I trusted in you. I trusted in us. How" her voice broke. "How could you leave me like that? Leave us like that? Yes! I made a mistake; A huge one Derwin. I've admitted it, I've agonized over it, and I've apologized a thousand times. I'm sorry I hurt you. I am. And I'd do anything to help heal the hurt, to help you heal the hurt. But you didn't want me. Just like all the other times. You went to somebody else. And I tried, God I tried to pretend that it was alright, that it was ok, that I understood, and that it was fine with me. But damn it! It wasn't Derwin, it never had been and it never will be." Tears fell, hurt from her eyes bore into to his, as she poured her soul out to him. "And then when you want, you decide you're ready to come back. Its selfish, its just wrong. And most of all is heartless. How can I trust you love, when it clearly doesn't care about mines?"

She stared him down , her tear ridden face didn't move an inch. Her soul was searching his, looking for an answer. Demanding an answer. After a few seconds she dropped her eyes, and hunched her shoulders. "Yeah," she said as she resigned "I didn't know either." Then she disappeared out the kitchen.

**go vote guys do they get back together or no? Take the poll **


	7. PLEASE READ

Hey all! I know! I've been away for far too long. Well It's not really my fault. I've had some technical difficulties. Anyhow there is a poll up now. Please vote by Friday so I can know which direction I am headed with this story and when I can start on my next project. Missed writing for you guys and I'm beyond excited to get back to it!

~1heart1love1life


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All. I know what you're thinking. Here we go with the excuses. But no this time there are none. However I do apologize for the over a year wait for an update. I'd like to thank the three people who voted on the poll. This story will continue because the three of you. Whoever you are! You all voted for a longer story with both options so I plan to give that to you guys. So Anyway enjoy. REVIEW!REVIEW! helps me to update sooner. **** this time I'll actually receive the reviews.**

**A Few Days Later**

Derwin didn't know how to act. Melanie had been in labor for almost 6 hours now and the way she was handling the pain was quite different than what he expected.

Every contraction she would smile through the pain and tell the baby that everything was alright.

The last words she had spoken to him was when she was grabbing her hospital bag and the baby bag.

_**7 hours ago**_

"_Derwin, can you please make sure the baby seat is installed in my car right?"_

"_Sure, Mel. Anything else I can do for you?" _

"_No…actually could you please call Tasha. And let her know I've gone into labor. I told her I'd inform her. And I'd hate for her to worry, or find out through the great vine."_

"_Alright I'll do that now."_

**Present**

"Don't be afraid baby girl. Mommy is right here. I know things are beyond uncomfortable for you right now. But I've got you. And soon you'll be in my arms, and safe again." Melanie spoke tenderly while rubbing underneath her belly.

Derwin was beyond touched.

Instead of screaming " get it out of me" like a banshee, Melanie was already being a mom, encouraging and reassuring his child. He just wished he could encourage and reassure her. But he knew that was wishful thinking. 4 days ago, after Melanie broke down and truly shown him the level of his betrayal, he completely understood why she was so protective of her heart and their daughter's.

He understood.

And his only resolve was to show her, show her that he still loves her pass the moon.

"Mel? Do you need anything? I see your ice chips are getting low." He asked.

As she opened her mouth to respond, his phone rang.

A sad smile spread across her face. They both knew that ring tone.

"Go home, to them Derwin." She said softly.

"I am home Melanie." He responded back.

"Answer that, at least. I am sure Dj misses you."

"I'll be right back." Derwin said as he rose from his seat,

Derwin was livid. Could he not be there for his daughter's birth without Janey interrupting."

"Hello?" He answered bit harshly.

"Daddy!" Dj's voice rang out.

"Hey little man. What's going on?"Derwin's voice lost its bite. He didn't mind talking to his son. He missed him.

"He misses his daddy." Janey's voice suddenly was on the line interrupting Derwin's calm. "He wants to know when you are coming home?"

"Daddy on TV." Dj screamed in the background.

"Hush your mouth Dj."

Derwin was confused, it was off season. There were no games playing.

"Let me talk to my son." Derwin said .

"Daddy on TV." Dj repeated.

"Am I little man? What am I doing?"Derwin asked him.

"No cameras. Cameras no go away. Camera mean to mama."

Mama? As in Melanie? Oh hell no. Derwin was once again livid.

"Hand the phone to mommy little man. I'll see you soon."

"Derwin I—" Janey tried.

"You know what save it Janey! You know she's in labor. You know where I am. And you seriously call me right now? What is it that you needed? Because Dj sounds just fine."

"I just want to know when you're coming home?"

"I will talk to you later Janey."

Derwin clicked off and walked back in Mel's room only to see a doctor and the end of the birthing chair/hospital bed converted into a birthing chair. His daughter's head and left shoulder was out.

"Why didn't anyone come get me?"He asked the nearest nurse.

"Your wife said you were on an important phone call." She responded.

"Come on baby girl your almost there." Melanie said through clenched teeth. "I can't wait to hold you."

With that Derwin snapped into action and took his place and smoothed Melanie's hair down.

"She's got a head full of hair. Remember we switch off on doing her hair. Every other style." He whispered lovingly into her ear.

"Alright, let's get the other shoulder out." The doctor called up to Melanie.

"Just one more after this one baby girl." Melanie said.

At the same time Derwin was whispering to Melanie "just one more push after this one Boo."

"Alright the shoulder is out take a rest and push when it feels natural."

"I love you Boo. And watching you deliver our baby girl into this world has been amazing. Finish this strong Boo. One more push and she'll be in your arms."

"I feel like pushing." Melanie said.

"Alright then push." The doctor responded.

And with one more push and a slap on the bottom a new baby girl entered the world screaming at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly she was placed on her mother's chest and she began to calm down her screams automatically turned into quieted whimpers.

"I'm so proud of you little one." Melanie said with tears in her eyes.

Derwin was staring in awe. She looked just like Melanie.

"Dad, are you going to cut the umbilical cord or am I?" The doctor asked.

Derwin snapped into action once more. And soon he was back to staring at his precious girls.

"What's her name mom?" A nurse asked minutes later.

Melanie smiled down tenderly at her new born.

"Nia. Nia Agape Davis." Melanie said with tears in her eyes. "Nia for purpose. And Agape for the strongest love."

Derwin thought the name was perfect.

"Hello, my little Nia." He said. "I'm your daddy."

Melanie looked up at Derwin and without a word held Nia out to him with a smile.

He took her and with tears in his eyes he repeated, "I'm your daddy."

And then and there he swore he'd make things right with Melanie. Because he loves her. And the birth of their child only expanded that love.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Five and a half months had passed since little Nia's arrival. Things were still tense between Derwin and Melanie, but they were in the parenting thing together. Nia was both a mommy and daddy's girl. Whoever got to her first was who she wanted.

"Mel." Derwin whispered into her dark room.

Only to get no response.

It was four in the morning. Nia wasn't due for her early morning meal for at least another hour. But Derwin knew without a doubt that Melanie was in the nursery with her.

So he tip toed his way to the nursery, desperate to hear the story Melanie was telling their daughter this time. It was the only time that Derwin felt and heard evidence of just how fiercely Mel loved him.

Stopping at the door, he slid down the wall and just listened.

"You've got the most adorable big brother." Melanie's voice said. "He's a cutie, smart, and he'll love and protect you like a big brother should. Sometimes I wish I'd had him but He wasn't meant to be my blessing in that way."

She was silent for a few seconds. But Nia's gurgles filled in the silence.

"Your daddy is an amazing man. He's an even better daddy. Sometimes looking at the way he loves the two of you makes me a little green, but then I get over it and I have to thank God for him and his heart."

The click of the baby monitor is heard. This is when Melanie becomes vividly honest.

"I messed up really bad with your Daddy, Peanut. I hurt him really bad. And the crazy thing about your daddy is he doesn't know how to forgive without getting retribution. So he hurt me too. Hurt me real bad."

Derwin had to restrain himself from entering the room when Mel choked up.

"Peanut, I want you to know that he loves you. And I love you. But I don't know what kind of relationship you'd grow up around if we stay. A mother who doesn't trust her husband. And a father who resents his wife. Both you're parents, messed up. I don't want that for you. When it was just me, I knew I deserved more. But I stayed because despite all the issues at the end of the day it all came down to the fact that I loved your father, enough for him and myself. But now I have you, and I know you deserve better. I don't want to teach you or show you wrong. I don't want to let him in only for him to run when you're a bit older. I don't think I can handle hearing you ask for him, see you miss him. How do I answer that without breaking your little heart Peanut? How do I deliver that punch without taking something from your soul?"

Melanie sobbed quietly, Nia whimpered, and Derwin rubbed his hand harshly over his heart trying to soothe the sting.

"I'm going to tell you this baby girl. Because I never had anybody tell me. You are loved, no matter what, you are loved. Your daddy loves you. Whether he runs or we run. You are loved. And you are more than enough. Already. You are more than enough. No one can replace you. You're his baby girl too.

"Daddy has another family Peanut. He has another family that he loves and cares for. And I'm so sorry but mommy's not strong enough to stand and take it. Not when I have you. You deserve the world. You deserve the world babygirl."Melanie sobbed again. Then in a determined voice said "And I intend to give it to you"

Derwin hastily stood to his feet. And stared at the door.

She was going to run.

She was going to run again!

The past five and a half months he'd done everything in his power to show and prove to them that he was there to stay.

And she was going to run!

She'd better think again.

He walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle and made his way back to the nursery.

Without knocking he entered. Melanie and Nia were in some kind of stare off. Neither of them seemed to notice him. He just stood there and stared at his girls.

Finally he said "Boo, let me take her. You go get some rest."

Crossing to Mel he scooped his daughter into his arms, and watched Melanie.

Her eyes held determination. She broke eye contact with him and her eyes lost the determination, and as she looked around the room desperation filled them.

She was planning on running, and soon. It seemed as if she was saying goodbye.

As if she was running tomorrow.

RUN AWAY LOVE

Needless to say breakfast that morning, way beyond tense.

Melanie with her resolve.

Derwin with his determination.

Neither said anything to each other.

Just stared each other down.

After finishing her breakfast Melanie cleaned her plate then turned to walk out the kitchen. But Derwins stood in the door blocking her exit. Legs braced and arms folded.

"Going somewhere Boo, without so much of a good morning?" Derwin managed to get out through clenched teeth and a glare.

"Good morning Derwin" Melanie said with a sweet sickly smile. "Now get out of my way."

"Naw, I think we're going to talk first boo."

"About what Derwin?"

"I think you know, Mel."

Sighing in frustration Melanie said " I don't have time for this what is going on Derwin."

Derwin takes a step forward and get in her face.

"Let me make something clear to you. Because I have obviously failed, if you don't understand it by now."

"WHAT?" Melanie barks out "KNOW WHAT DERWIN?"

"THAT YOU ARE MINE." Derwins chest heaved up and down. "You are mine Melanie. Mine to hold, love, cherish, provide, and protect. You have been since High School. So it doesn't matter where you go or who you run to, I'm going to follow because you .Are. Mine." Derwin smacked his chest with each punctuation. Then he reached out and grabbed her neck, and placed his forehead on hers. He stared into her tear filled eyes and searched them, begged them to see his heart. Then he whispered against her lips. "And I am yours Melanie. Don't run from me. Don't run from us. Give us a chance to be what I know we can be."

For a few long seconds that felt like minutes, Melanie just stared into Derwin's eyes. Taken back and vulnerable. Then she took a deep breath, stepped forward and opened her mouth.

And the dreaded ringtone played.

Derwin cursed.

Melanie choked back her tears. And gave him a sad smile.

"Answer it."

She made a move to step around him, but he caught her arm.

"Don't run Mel. We're not done."

"Just answer it Derwin."

Still holding her arm, he answered the phone with the other hand.

"Janae, is Dj ok?" He asked in a no non-sense tone.

"Yes, he is but Derw-"

"Then I will call you back later." He barked, and then hung up the phone.

Melanie's eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth dropped. What was going on? Who was this man, and what did he do with Derwin?

"I need you to understand just how important you are. I've tried showing you, but you're far too hurt to accept what you're seeing. And I get that. That's my fault, and I'm so sorry Boo. But I'm not running again. And I'm not going to give you any reason to. I will spend the rest of my life proving it to. Because I love you and my baby girl pass the moon. Trust in me."

Melanie stared into Derwin's eyes and saw that he truly meant every word that passed through his lips. She closed her eyes and thought over the last year and it hit her.

Derwin had been there every step of the way.

Melanie reached out and clutched Derwin's shirt and sobbed.

Derwin let out a relieved sigh and put his arms around her.

"I got you Baby." He kissed the top of her head. " And I'm so sorry for the times I made you feel like I didn't. But I love you, and I got you. No matter what."

And for the first time in months Melanie replied, "I love you too Derwin."

He sucked in a breath and held her just a little tighter.

"Pass the moon?" He asked.

Melanie giggled a bit through her tears. "Way pass the moon babe."


	10. Epilouge

Epilouge

7 months had gone by since that morning of reconciliation in the Kitchen.

Although they chose to reconcile, much work was needed in the relationship between Melanie and Derwin. Melanie still had her worries and Derwin still harbored resentment. Finally, breaking down Derwin asked Melanie to go to counseling. Because to him divorce was not an option.

Turns out counseling was the best thing they ever did for their relationship. It was stronger. Much more stronger than either thought it could ever be. And because of this, Dj and his mother were present at Nia's first birthday party. There were no death rays, nasty comments, or harbored feelings on Melanie's part.

Melanie trusted Derwin. He was still playing football. Home games Melanie, Dj and Nia were there decked out in his Jersey. And after every away game Derwin was on Skype with Melanie. Telling her about the game, although she'd watch it.

Oh, yes. They had come a long way. From divorce papers and two positive test, to happily married with one child and another on the way.

Running away from love had caused so much damage. But it was worth it for the chance to run with love.

The End

Special shout out: to my little homegirl Maya for pushing me to finish the story. She's been a big help since I started this story. xox

New story coming soon for us 90's kids. Hey Arnold goes to high school. :)


End file.
